Bathogs
by RedInfernoXtra
Summary: Sonic and Knuckles have arrived at Gotham City to team up with the greatest detectives, Batman and Robin!


One night in Gotham City, everything was quiet. Not a single baddie in sight until a sinister laugh was heard by no other than the Joker. "Ha ha ha ha ha!" cackled the Joker holding a Mega Phone, "I want all to know that I'm running as president of Gotham City if anyone's interested." "I second it, Mr J!" squeaked his assistance Harley Quinn raising her hand. "That's the spirit, Harley!" cried the Joker pulling the lever to release the gas until there was a snap on one of the cables. "Who did that?" demanded the Joker when he sees a person who looks like an egg riding on a giant robot. "There's no way a sarcastic clown like yourself would run as President where it could've been me, Dr Eggman!" "Ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed the Joker and everyone, "Eggman, what a funny name!" "Don't make fun me clown!" shouted Eggman, "Robots attack!" Then all of a sudden a blue hedgehog curled into a ball and a red echidna with his sharp knuckles destroyed all the evil robots that Eggman built. "It can't be, you two!" "What's up, Egg-head?" asked Sonic the Hedgehog. "We don't want to miss the action and beside, your robots suck!" jeered Knuckles the Echidna. "Well, look what we have here. Two little puppies!" said the Joker sarcastically until the Batarang cuts through the gas pipes. "Oh no, Mr J, It's Batman and Bird-Boy!" shirked Harley Quinn trying to warn the Joker when Batman and Robin arrive just in time, "Sorry to wipe that grin off your face Joker!" said Batman. "You're not sorry! You're not sorry at all!" mumbled the Joker. Batman and Robin begin their fighting stances while the Joker blows a raspberry, "Come and get me!" he taunted and then he leaves. Eggman sees Batman and Robin and finds out that they want him, "Two men in Halloween costumes, this is so good to be true!" Eggman fires an ice beam at Batman, but it was too late as Eggman's robot is now in maximum damage Eggman also leaves, "You're all going to pay for this!" he shouted. "Who are these two puppies?" Robin asked Batman. "Who're calling puppies?" barked Knuckles, "I'm an echidna and he's a hedgehog!" "We need to take you two in," said Batman. Knuckles and Sonic got into the Batmobile where Batman drives to Wayne Manor where he meets his butler Alfred.

**To Wayne Manor**

"Welcome back, Master Bruce. Tea is ready," announced Alfred. "Thanks," said Batman, "I'll have it in a bit!" "This car sure is comfy, right?" asked Knuckles. "You said it, I've never been in a car in ages," said Sonic slouching down. "Sit properly!" ordered Batman, "And put on your seatbelt." "Okay, "grumbled Sonic, "You're not my mum so you don't need to tell me." Batman and Robin changed clothes and become Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. Bruce gets Sonic and Knuckles out of his car of a simple discussion. "Who are you two?" asked Bruce. "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog! And this is my dog, Knuckles!" introduced Sonic. "I'm actually Knuckles the Echidna!" "I'm Bruce Wayne, owner of Wayne Industries and Wayne Tower. This is my butler Alfred." "A pleasure to meet you two." greeted Alfred. "And I'm Dick Grayson!" Sonic shakes Dick's hand.

"Where do you come from?" asked Dick. "Well it all happened long time ago when me and Knuckles were confronting Egg-Butt and his robotic goons then all of a sudden Eggman heard about being president so he went into the Teleport Zone to arrive at some place called Gotham City so me and Knuckles went too and we ended up finding him because I placed a tracking device on Eggman's butt!" said Sonic. "That's awkward," said Bruce rubbing Sonic on his head. "Hey, watch where you're brushing!" "Hey Sonic, what happened to Eggman?" asked Knuckles

**To the Joker**

The Joker is plotting a scheme on getting rid of Batman. "What's up Mister J?" asked Harley. "I'm plotting a shop lifting scheme and I need to find new recruitments!" said the Joker. "I saw that bald guy with a bunch of robots earlier," thought Harley. "Oh yes, the Baldy!" snapped the Joker happily, "Harley, go find that Baldy and bring him here at once! I want a word with him!" "Did someone want me?" replied a voice which was Dr Eggman. "So you were the Baldy that Harley told me about?" thought the Joker. "Baldy?" barked Eggman, "No one calls me Baldy!" "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall, Humpty Dumpty had a great fall, all of my goons and your super robots, couldn't fix that egg-head ever again!" singed the Joker. "Why you!" growled Eggman. "Chill out, I want you to do me a favour." The Joker said to Eggman, "I got a ton of gas pipes and you have to create a robot that allows to release gas to leave everybody die with a smile can you do it?" "Hmmm," thought Eggman, "I can also leave the hedgehog defenceless thanks to your gas, Joker." "Well are you in?" asked the Joker. "I'm in!" agreed Eggman shaking hands with the Joker! "Perfect I knew I can count on you, Egg-Boy!" So Joker and Eggman create the best robot ever made thanks to their individual traits like Eggman's IQ and Joker's sense of humour. "Ta-Da!" presented the Joker, "Behold the Egg Clown!" Eggman looks absolutely thrilled about teaming up with the Joker creating the world's sarcastic scheme they made and they have yet to try it out. "I know what we should do!" Dr Eggman comes up with an idea, "Joker, pass me your hypnotism gas pipes!" Joker chucks one of his hypnotism gas pipes to Eggman. "This is not large enough, Joker!" wailed the doctor. "Would you like extra-large?" asked the Joker struggling while carrying an extra-large hypnotism gas. "Genius, Joker! So now let's make you president!" Dr Eggman and Joker get inside the Egg Clown to lift off at Gotham Town Hall.

**To Gotham Town Hall**

"Greetings people at Gotham City, I am Dr Eggman and I will be running as President of Gotham City. If you would like to vote for me, please say "Vote for Eggman"!" he announced and turns to the Joker. "Clown, release the gas!" "Aye aye, Captain Eggnog!" saluted the Joker releasing the gas to make everyone vote for Eggman. "Eggman for President, Eggman for President!" cried the people. Eggman bows down and he demanded the crowd a better applaud. "I demand more!"


End file.
